fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nijarda
Fire (red) Water (dark blue) Thunder (yellow) Ice (light blue) Dragon (purple) Earth (orange) Wind (green) Nature (pink) Aether (white) Matter (black) |ailments = Fireblight (red) Waterblight (blue) Thunderblight (yellow) Iceblight (light blue) Dragonblight (purple) Earthblight (orange) Windblight (green) Natureblight (pink) Aetherblight (white) Matterblight (black) |weaknesses = All |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Nijardas are a group of gremlin-like Lynians closely related to the Gajalakas that are found throughout the New World. Teamwork-oriented and obsessed with colour codes and synchronization, they can often be found roaming the New World in search of both prey and a good fight. Physiology Nijardas are similar in stature to Gajalakas, having gremlin-like heads, small bodies, and faces that are never seen beyond their headgear, with only their bright white eyes being visible. Each of them wears a heavy set of armour that resembles a crusader's, having a square helmet with a rectangular visor, a long cape, chainmail, gauntlets, boots, and a tunic that bears a white cross and four diamonds, with the diamonds appearing between the spaces of the cross. The helmet, arm/leg plating, and tunic are all a colouration that reflects the wearer's element of choice, and have white markings. They all carry daggers, glaives, and bowguns with colouration that reflects their elemental properties. The red knight wields Fire, the blue knight wields Water, the yellow knight wields Thunder, the light blue knight wields Ice, the purple knight wields Dragon, the orange knight wields Earth, the green knight wields Wind, the pink knight wields Nature, the white knight wields Aether, and the black knight wields Matter. Ecology Nijardas are omnivores, feeding on a wide variety of herbs, nuts, seeds, mushrooms, honey, insects, birds, rodents, small reptiles, and any monsters they successfully hunt. They are very powerful for their size, having highly developed muscles and rigid bones that aid them in hunting and warfare, and have the ability to craft weapons and armour for themselves, with their weapons of choice being daggers, glaives, and bowguns, as they respectively allow them to fight at close-range, mid-range, and long-range, making them well-rounded overall. In Nijarda societies, individuals operate on a collective trust, with no one being viewed as leaders or subordinates, but rather as equals, and this is done to prevent resentment and competition that would result infighting and betrayal among them. There is also great emphasis placed on synchronization and colour codes in their societies, with seven individuals going out hunting at a time, being expected to assist each other in battle at all times, and wearing colour-coded equipment that determines what elements they use, with red-clad ones using fire-based weapons, blue-clad ones using water-based weapons, yellow-clad ones using lightning-based weapons, light blue-clad ones using ice-based weapons, purple-clad ones using dragon energy-based weapons, orange-clad ones using earth-based weapons, green-clad ones using wind-based weapons, pink-clad ones using nature-based weapons, white-clad ones using aether-based weapons, and black-clad ones using matter-based weapons. The colour codes help them direct each other in battle so they don't get their orders mixed up, while the synchronization is utilized to make up for their lack of strength compared to many of the monsters they fight with. In battle, they can utilize many combination-based attacks, like enacting a firing squad with their bowguns, spiking foes into the ground after one throws them overhead, and even climbing on top of each other to form a tower and spinning themselves towards foes. Behavior Nijardas are aggressive and competitive, attacking any hunters and large monsters present in the area around them and traveling to different lands in search of both treasure and glory. They rely heavily on synchronization and colour codes, for they believe that they will help make hunts go smoother, and are also flamboyant, striking various poses prior to or after landing some attacks. Abilities Nijardas have a surprising amount of health and power for minion-type monsters, being able to take hits that would crush others and utilizing strong attacks that can quickly reduce a hunter's health to faint or near-faint levels. Their daggers, glaives, and bowguns respectively give them strong close-range, mid-range, and long-range abilities, and they all utilize different elements in battle, giving them a layer of unpredictability. Habitat Nijardas can be found travelling all over the New World. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 750 HP * High-Rank (1.24x): 930 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 1,313 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Body: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 15 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Lunge The Nijardas stab at the hunter with their daggers while lunging towards them, then do an upward slash with their daggers. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). Slash Combo The Nijardas do a roundhouse slash with their daggers, kick at the hunter, then jump at them while doing a downward slash. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). Slashing Run The Nijardas wildly swing their daggers from side to side while running towards the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). Vicious Leap The Nijardas jump at the hunter with their daggers pointing downward. If it connects, the Nijarda who hit them will knock them to the ground and repeatedly stab the hunter with their dagger before jumping off them and taunting them with a flamboyant pose. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). However, if the attack misses, the Nijardas who used it will take some time to recover, leaving them open to attack. Charge The Nijardas charge at the hunter with their glaives pointed at them, then turn around and charge at them again. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). Slash + Slam The Nijardas swing their glaives horizontally, then slam them onto the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). Impale The Nijardas rear their glaives back, then do a heavy thrust with them. If the attack connects, the hunter will be impaled onto the glaive, hoisted into the air, then thrown onto the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). If they land a hit, they will taunt the hunter by posing flamboyantly. Roundhouse Slash The Nijardas point their glaives out, then do a 360 degree slash with them while moving towards the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). Gunfire The Nijardas point their bowguns at the hunter and fire at them six times before running off to reload. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). If they land a hit, they will taunt the hunter by posing flamboyantly. Pellet Shot The Nijardas fire at the hunter three times with their bowguns, using sprays of pellet shots that spread out as they fly towards the hunter, and then run off to reload. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). If they land a hit, they will taunt the hunter by posing flamboyantly. Rapid Fire The Nijardas stand in place and quickly fire twelve fast-moving bullets at the hunter before stopping to reload. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight (red), Waterblight (blue), Thunderblight (yellow), Iceblight (light blue), Dragonblight (purple), Earthblight (orange), Windblight (green), Natureblight (pink), Aetherblight (white), or Matterblight (black). If they land a hit, they will taunt the hunter by posing flamboyantly. Despite how fast the attack is, they cannot move during the firing process, leaving them open to attacks from behind. Tower of Power The Nijardas all climb onto each other, then rapidly spin towards the hunter with their daggers pointing outward. This attack deals damage that, depending on how many Nijardas make up the tower, is fatal for any hunter with armour defenses below 400-1400, and, depending on how many Nijardas make up the tower, inflicts Fireblight, Waterblight, Thunderblight, Iceblight, Dragonblight, Earthblight, Windblight, Natureblight, Aetherblight and Matterblight. This attack lasts for thrity seconds, and after it is finished, all the Nijardas will fly in random directions and become dazed for eight seconds, leaving them open to attack. This attack cannot be used if there is only one Nijarda left. Weapons Sword and Shield Nijarda's Dagger --> Nijarda's Glory Dual Blades Synchronized Daggers --> Synchronized Warmongers Insect Glaive Elemental's Glaive --> Elemental's Bloodlust Light Bowgun Brigadier's Bowgun --> Brigadier's Conquest Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 90-600 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water 0 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Element Exploit, Wide-Range +2, Bond, Worrywart G-Rank Defense: 460-705 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water 0 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Element Exploit, Wide-Range +2, Bond, Worrywart Gunner High-Rank Defense: 45-375 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water +5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Element Exploit, Wide-Range +2, Bond, Worrywart G-Rank Defense: 250-455 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water +5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Element Exploit, Wide-Range +2, Bond, Worrywart Carves High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * The Nijardas are based on the squad formations found in Super Sentai and its American counterpart, Power Rangers. Some of their attacks, such as the Tower of Power, take inspiration from the Mad Midget Five, a villainous group of little people from God Hand that parodies said works. * Like other Lynians, Nijardas don't die, but simply dig away when defeated. They will leave their helmets behind upon defeat, which can be carved once, leaving a total of seven carves if the hunter defeats all of them. * The Nijardas were designed to be small monsters with strength equal to large monsters. * Due to how dangerous they can be, especially in large groups, Nijardas are only fought in High-Rank and above. * Nijarda armour built for hunters is listed as Task Force Armour in order to differentiate it from their armour pieces. * Nijarda weapons all have immensely low raw damage values, starting out at 1 damage and never going above that, even when fully upgraded, and have mediocre sharpness values, reaching a slight bit of blue at the highest, but in exchange, they have all immensely high elemental values, starting out at 2000 elemental damage and going all the way up to 5000 elemental damage when fully upgraded. The elemental properties of the Blademaster weapons can be changed before a hunt by combining them with Fire/Water/Thunder/Ice/Dragon/Earth/Wind/Nature/Aether/Matter Ambrosia+, making them one of the few weapons that can be combined with materials, while the Light Bowgun has access to all nine elements, but can only equip normal and elemental bullets. * Because Nijardas are listed as small monsters, the Hero's Safety skill, which prevents hunters from taking damage from small monsters' attacks, can negate most, if not all of their difficulty. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Matter Element Monster Category:Nature Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Matterblight Monster Category:Natureblight Monster